


Rain Hides Everything

by Who_First



Series: Bad Weather [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bruce dies Tim is left alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Hides Everything

It wouldn’t stop raining. Hadn’t stopped raining since Bruce had died. Even on the days Tim could see the sun shining brightly. But that was for people who didn’t have their world torn apart at the seams. Bruce had died and now Dick was Batman… and Damian was Robin.

Distantly Tim knew he was on the verge of collapse, he hadn’t eaten or actually slept longer than an hour in several days, and he was sitting in front of Bruce’s grave again. He’d snuck in to sit on the wet dirt besides gleaming marble on a day it was actually pouring and now he was soaked. Not that he noticed.

At least until it stopped raining in a little circle surrounding him.

Tim stared at the marble still, he didn’t want to know who or what was behind him, shielding him from the rain. Maybe if he stayed silent enough they would leave him alone.

“Timothy Drake. The boy who could have been Bruce Wayne’s heir.”

 _No that’s your grandson._

“I see you haven’t taken care of yourself. What would the Detective have to say?”

 The voice was oily and slipped around the rain like silk to curl against Tim. It made Tim want to shudder and hope that he would leave without saying anything else.

“I am surprised that my grandson is now Robin.” He didn’t sound surprised, he’d been the one to orchestrate the nesting snake after all. “I expected Mr. Grayson to have more sense but I suppose it will be for the best.”

 _Please stop talking just go away._

“You are alone Timothy Drake. There is no one left for you in this world.”

 _I can’t, that’s not true it’s not._

“I would make you a deal.” Ra’s voice sounded almost disinterested that nearly hurt as much as Dick turning him away. To think that Ra’s came for him and was _bored_. “I could have made you great.”

 _No! I won’t you can’t make me._

“But you are broken, Little One. Not a bird anymore, just a sad child in need.”

Tim almost wished Ra’s really did care.

“And so I will not propose a bargain.”

Old, ancient, hands wrapped around his arm and pulled him up to stand; half leaning against Ra’s at the sudden motion of standing, after hours of kneeling in the mud and rain. Tim was too lost in his head to protest as Ra’s pulled him away from dead marble. Leading him away from his home and to the waiting car. It was a grey car that near vanished in the rain and fog, a ghost barely seen. Just like Tim.

“I will take you Timothy Drake. I will help you.”

 _Bruce, please Bruce, don’t be gone. I need you! Don’t leave me alone._

“You are _mine_ Timothy Drake. No one else will ever touch you again.”

 _Dick I’m sorry please take me back. Don’t let me go._

“You will forget your past and only worry at being _mine_ , Little One.”


End file.
